Teen's again
by vincentsgirlarecenestrife
Summary: vincent and Arecene are rumaging through Lecrecias old lab with old freinds.A machine goes haywire and turns them all into Teen again.What will they do?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Vincent"I called pushing open the door to his room.He looked up from the piece of paper he had in front of him and flipped it over."Hmm."His crimson eyes burned into my bright blue ones."Griffawn and Shannon are here and ready to leave.How about you ."I eyed the paper with suspicion.He stood up folding up the paper and i leaned against his door frame."You know i'll find out what that is soon."Rolling his eyes at me he pushed me out the door and to the kitchen.7th heaven was empty except Cloud,Tifa,Griffawn,Shannon,Reno,Vincent,and Me.Cloud had his arms around Griffawn and was saying something talking to Reno. Shannon leaned against Reno as he played with her long brown hair.Tiffa was talking to Shannon and playing with my motorcycle keys.I smiled at Vincent and playfully nudged his side.He looked at me,a smile playing on his lips."Ready to go."Cloud asked letting Griffawn go.I nodded and ran to the door.

"Vincent,whats this." Shannon asked picking up a machine that looked like a brutally tortured radio."That's a moniter to keep track of the heart rate of experiment's."Me and Vincent said at the same time."I think that was mine." Vincent said."As you can tell i wasn't at all happy about that thing being attached to me." He smiled."I punched Hojo for trying." We all laughed and continued to look through boxes in Dr.Valintines and Lecrecias lab."Vincent,pictures"I taunted him. "Don't even"He said lunging for me. i stopped him holding out my foot and catching him in the chest."You look happy." I looked at one with him and Lecrecia ,him showing her how to shoot and aim a gun."She looked like she wanted to melt into your arms right there.Poor lady,she must have been going crazy."I went to the next picture and my eyes widened.A black haired teenage boy with crimson eyes was in the arms of a black haired woman with orange eyes. The teen was laughing and trying to get the woman to let him go."Is this-"i began to ask."My mom.Yes.she was pretty wasn't she.""So the teenage boy is-" "Me.Yep.If i had known that would be the last time i saw her i would have held onto her longer."I looked at the pale man in front of me.Then at the boy in the photo. they looked diffrent but the same.The teens eyes were more calm and care free.the white button shirt was unbottened to reavel a toned body and teares in the black pants he was wearing.he wore his long black hair in a hair tie.It looked like his life was perfect.I looked at the vincent in front of me.his body hidden."do you still have the sexy bod-ouch."I elbowed Griffawn."Shut-up."She stuck her tongue out at me."Child"I sneered and watched her run to Cloud."Vincent"I said touching his face softly."I'm fine"He sounded distant."Your very handsome in this picture.I bet you still look the same under all that ."I pointed to his clothes.I could have sworn i saw a hint of red come to his cheeks,but before i could have a second look he was gone,looking through boxes.I silently turned back to my box and pryed at a piece of paper at the bottem.It wouldn't come off."hmmf"I fell to the ground and heard a buzzing noise behind me."Uh-oh"Reno said and turned away whistling."RENO"was the last thing that I heard.

"Arecene.Hey open your eyes"A strang voice called my name.I groaned and opened my eyes.A blonde haired blue eyed boy looked at me."We have movement."he said looking over his shoulder.I sat up and looked at were the boy was looking.A black haired boy walked to us and kneeled beside me.His crimson eyes and the way he calmed me was strange."Cloud,should i tell her"the black haired boy asked.'Cloud,this boys nut's. Cloud is a-'the black haired boy grabbed my hand and lead my to a lake."Look."He simply said and i did.A blonde haired girl who looked like the boy Cloud but without the spicked hair and more girlish feutres looked back.i touched my face and the girl did the same."Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." I screamed and flew back from the water."Wha-shim-edeba-"I looked from Cloud to the teenage boy."It's Vincent.I don't know why but we were turned into teenagers." 


	2. Chapter 2

"So what the freak is going on"Griffawn yelled.Her blue hair was pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head."I bumped a machine.It started to buzz and when it zapped us we all fell asleep.When we woke up we were all teens again."Reno had his usual tail but it was shorter."What did the machine look like."Vincent asked rolling up the sleeves on his trade mark clothes."It had a dial that was pointing to a fifteen and the back of it looked like a robot had come in and puked out it's insides."Shannon said.Her long brown hair was to her waist and her trademark 'leonhart' jacket was a smidgen to big.Tifa had her long hair pulled into a braid in the back of her head."So you found my dads time rewind"Vincent said giving up on

trying to keep his golden claw on."Well it could be worse"Tifa said brushing a strand of long hair behind her ear."Like how"Shannon yelled blushing slightly when her shirt sleeve slid down her arm."It could have killed one of us"Cloud said. I looked at my little brother and sighed."He's right."I said sliding off the tree branch and landing next to Vincent."We should be happy were all safe.What we really need to worry about is,1.How are we gonna run the bar when we are all fifteen and 2.Were are we gonna stay.Yura and Leon are still on they're honeymoon and-wait."I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket and dialed a number."Hello." A girl ansered the phone."Yuffie, put rude on the phone."I could hear yuffie set the phone down and yell for Rude."Hello"Rude said sounding groggy.Reno grabbed the phone from me before i could say anything."Dude we need a place to stay and someone to run the bar.Yeah,they are.Alright thanks bud."Reno closed my phone and handed it to me."Leon and My beloved twin are gonna get a marvoules wedding gift.Us"He smiled and grabbed Shannon's hand

We stood in front of a huge house and watched as a cat streaked across the lawn."Why do i feel like we are in a horror movie"Griffawn commented stomping up to the front door as her boots tried fall off." 'Cause we are"Reno whispered to Cloud who gave the slightest smile.Griffawn rang the doorbell and stepped back.A little three year old blonde haired girl with natural red streaks ansered the door."Mommy.Daddys here with Uncle Reno and Aunt Arecene.They brought fwends."Cloud smiled and picked up his daughter who squeled and hugged him tightly."Anna (short for Claseanna) I told you to pick up your toys from the hall.Good morning Clo-"Yura stopped short when she saw us."Claseanna get in the house now.Quickly"Yura took Anna from Clouds arms and pushed her inside.

"Hey sis.Long time no see huh."Reno said stepping forward."LEON."Yura screamed and slammed the door."Ow"Reno said turning and we could see his nose begin to bleed."Look Yura I really don't think my sister could be cop-"Leon opened the door and his eyes grew wide."Um.May I help you."He said."Nee-san.It's me Shannon.Please you have to believe us."Shannon stepped forward and looked at her older brother."Right and when did hedgehogs start to fly.Listen Why don't you kids go bug anoth..."Leon stopped when Shannon pulled a necklace from under her shirt.It took the form of half a heart and it said'hart'in small letters."Squall you have the other half that says Leon on it."Shannon set the necklace back inside her shirt.Leon opened the door and let us in."Daddy" anna said looking at leon to see if she could talk to her father.Leon nodded and Cloud picked his daughter again."What are they doing in here"Yura said."Yura this is them.They are going to explain what happened and quickly."Reno then pipped up."Can I have a tissue."


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

"What happened was you were zapped by one of Vincents dads machines. Then you were turned into teens and woke up in Kalm.Did i miss anything."Leon calmly said."YEAH!Yura almost broke my nose."Reno yelled grabbing another tissue from the tissue box by his side."No"I said looking over to Vincent who shook his head."So,what were you doing in Lecrecia's lab anyway."Yura asked."Looking for some of my old stuff."Vincent said.I nodded in agreement."So you need a place to stay and someone to watch the bar."Leon said."Yep"we all said. "Well i guess you could stay here for a while."Yura said watching as cloud lifted Anna into the air.

"Yay daddys staying with us."She yelled and cloud smiled.

"So bored." Reno groaned.It was night now and we all had a place to sleep. me and cloud were sharing a room.Vincent and reno were together,Shannon,griffawn,and tiffa were also shareing.I sighed and tried on the clothes we had bought earlier.I was wearing a black tube top with black pants. i wore combat boots and my hair was pulled into a ponytail.Griffawn wore a long trench coat with a navy blue shirt under it.her black pants were covered in pockets.She also had her hair braided and it fell long to the middle of her back.cloud was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt and a long sleeve jacket.

Shannon had long brown hair and her clothes were awesome.she was wearing a cream tube top and a red skirt.her knee high boots sat by the living room door.she also wore elbow length black gloves that had her and leon's family crest on them.tiffa had found clothes exactly like her old ones.reno was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers.I glanced at Vincent last.He was wearing a black t-shirt with a red long sleeve under it.Black pants and shoes completed him.He still wore his red headband.He looked at me really quick and i looked away really quick blushing.Cloud laughed at me and I punched his arm."Not funny."I grouched and walked to my and his room.He followed close behind."Do you like him."Cloud asked.I blushed"Yes"I whispered and Cloud smiled."I thought so.How much."I was crimson."I would die for him.I won't let anything hurt him."I looked at Cloud who smiled at me."It's alright.I won't tell him."I smiled back and truged to our room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was awakened three weeks later by someone shakeing me awake."Wha-"i shot bolt upright and looked at the perpatrater."Get up"Leon said.I looked at the clock on my and Clouds dresser."WHAT THE HELL IT"S ONLY 6:00.WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP AT 6:00 IN THE FRIGGIN' MORNING"Leon uncovered his ears."Well now i don't have to go and wake everyone up,you did that for me.You all have school."I looked at him like he was crazy."Your kidding right."I choked out.Leon shook his head and threw some clothes at me."Whats this"I asked looking at the skirt and white shirt he had thrown at me."your uniform."He said matter of factly."WHAT."I screeched but leon was out the door already.

I walked down stairs to see a totally miffed Vincent in a white shirt and black pants."Why the hell are we going back to school."He asked me.I shrugged and tried to figure out how to make this stupid skirt longer.I had pulled my hair into a ponytail on the back of my head to keep it from my eyes."UH!I hate this."I groaned storming into the kitchen and throwing my self into a chair."You to."Griffawn said pushing her hair from her eyes and looking at the toast she was eating."I"M GONNA KILL YOU LEON."I screamed kicking the counter.Bad idea,i had forgotten i was wearing sandals which were required with the uniform.I felt tears sting my eyes."Can this day get any flippin' more worse."I groaned. Just then cloud walked in and tripped over me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vincent was walking as slow as he could to the school building.I limped up beside him and smiled."Come on.You've saved the world.You can't tell me your scared of going back to school."I walked up the steps and into the office soon followed by everyone else.An office assistant looked up from her computer and smiled."You all must be the new students.I'm Mrs.Regi please follow me to your classes."She stood up and lead us down a hallway."The strife twin's you'll be with Miss.Kara first period.Have a nice rest of the day." Me and cloud looked at each other."Twins?" I said and he shrugged."Alright let's get this started"I opened the classroom door and walked in.I could hear cloud close behind."Hello you must be Arecene and Cloud Strife.Welcome to my class." A Women who looked around the age of 30 walked towards us and smiled sweetly.You may take your seats in the back of the class."I smiled back and grabbed Clouds arm Pulling him to the back of the class."Pay attention and don't ruin this Cloud."I said through clenched teeth.Cloud Noddeed and sat down.

Vincent stared at the Gyms rope in front of him.'what i'd give to just whip out my wings and fly up there.'He thought and grabbed the rope.He had been lucky enough to get Gym as his second Period class."Valentine! get your Butt in gear and touch that bell before the bell rings."Vincent rooled his eyes and Muttered under his breath."Yeah yeah...I'm movin'."He began to climb.He hated the stupid t-shirts that he was asighned to wear and he hated the gym shorts just as much.'I swear this day can't get any...'Vincent reached up to touch the bell.He could feel his grip lesson on the rope and he held on tighter.He reached up futher and as his fingers touched the bell he lost his grip and fell to the gym floor."worse...Okay i was wrong."He stood up and his couch ran to him."Valentine you alright."Vincent nodded and Looked at Reno and Cloud Who had Gym at the same time as him.Cloud smiled and Reno gave him thumbs up.Vincent turned and could see the girls on the other side of the gym.Shannon was on the balance beams turing cartwheels and Griffawn was laughing at Arecene.Arecene was on the ground rubbing her behind and angerly staring at another girl who was laughing at her.Vincent smiled to himself.'Shes cute when she's angry.'A voice said in his head.Vincent shook his head and thought 'She could never like me.Not ever.'The voice in his head laughed.'If only you would look into her eyes like I have.You'd see everything.' Vincent grimaced."What do you mean?"He asked aloud and his couch turned to look at him."I mean Do you need to go to the nurse."Vincent grinned and said"No sir.Sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Shannon waved at me from the table she was sitting at and I smiled letting her know i had seen her."So hows your day so far?"she asked.I smiled sweetly and replied"Crappy.Yours?"Griffawn appeared suddenly and groaned."stupid boys...They think just because i'm a Damn girl I can't play basketball."Shannon looked at me."It's gradually becomeing better."I nodded and watched as Vincent and Cloud Walked towards our table.I smiled at vincent and he smiled back."Are you okay...That fall looked like it hurt."Vincent blushed."So...you saw that."I gently touched his hand and he looked at me."Who didn't see that."Reno asked popping up behind Griffawn.I turned and slapped his arm playfully.I turned my attention to my plate and picked at my salad.Reno sat beside me and set his arm around my shoulder."Oh the glory of love"he whispered in my ear.I blushed ferioucly and stood up."What I say."I could hear Reno say as I stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Can I call someone?"I asked the front office Assistent."Sure sweety.Mr.Leonhart said you and Vincent might want to go home early.Said you guys didn't do good in crowded places."I nodded and she handed me the phone.I dialed Leon's number."Hello."Leon ansered.I was on the verge of tears."Leon please come pick me up.I can't stay here much longer." I could hear Leon sigh and then him say."I'll be there soon alright.Stay in the front office and let me speak to Mrs.Regi."I sniffled and handed the phone to her.I went and sat in a chair near the front door.

A few minutes passed and I could see Leon's car driving towards the school."Mrs.Regi Leon is here.Can I leave."She looked up and nodded."I hope you feel better tommorow."I smiled and nodded.

I opened Leon's car door and crawled in."Please don't make me go back.I'm begging you."Leon looked at me and smiled ruffling my hair playfully."Ah come on Arecene...It couldn't have been that bad."I pushed his hand away and stared at him.Even though I was older then him...Well not at the moment but when I was normal...I had found a sort of Father figure in him.I could easily see why Shannon loved and looked up to him so much."Alright...I'm gonna cheer you up Arecene."He turned his car around and drove out of the schools parking lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent walked into his next class and looked for Arecene.He couldn't see her and he walked to the nearest empty seat.His teacher looked at him then away.'Yeah buddy.I know what your thinking.'Vincent leaned back in his chair and watched as Reno and Griffawn walked in.They sat behind Vincent and looked up at the teacher."We have new student's today.Vincent,Griffawn,Reno,and Arecene.Please stand up.Vincent stood up and looked for Arecene.Nobody blonde stood up.Griffawn looked at Vincent and whispered."She went home.She got really nervous during lunch and went to the office."Vincent nodded to show he had heard her."take your seats."The teacher said and Vincent sat down.

Leon pullled up to the mall and pushed his door open."Come on." He said getting out and walking away.I smiled and followed him to the front door.He opened the door and waved me inside.I walked in and waited for him to lead the way."Were are we going?"I asked and Leon pushed me."Keep walking and you'll find out."I swatted at his arm."I will, don't push me."Leon chuckled and walked ahead of me."Hey leon...Do you think Shannon will get mad if I'm here with you?"Leon shook his head."Your nevous on your first day of school.Besides...I spend a lot of time with her when I can."I smiled and Followed Leon into a store."So...Hungry?"Leon asked.I looked at the 'store'to notice it was a food area."You called me two minuteus after lunch started so i know you didn't eat anything."I smiled shyly and nodded."Two adults please."The waiter leon had spoken to looked at me then Leon."Is this your..."Leon set his arm around my shoulder."She's my adopted daughter."The man nodded and grabbed two menu's from behind his work station.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Vincent walked into the house setting his backpack on the ground.He had never been the clean type.He sighed and walked upstair.He was the first home and he opened his bedroom door.'Vincent.Don't you notice something?'Chaos said."Yeah I'm freaking tired and want rest,now...goodnight."He took his shoes and shirt off and lie on his bed.'No idiot...Arecene's supposed to be home.Or did you forget?'Vincent opened one eye and groaned."she's probably out back training or something...You know her.Shes always practicing with Cloud or Leon."He stretched.'Problem...We came from the back...NO ONE WAS THERE!'Chaos Yelled and Vincent bolted upright."Ow...what was that for?"He walked out of his room and knocked on Cloud and Arecene's door.No anser.'Why do I care?'Vincent thought to himself and blocked the thought before Chaos could read it.He stormed back to his room and waited for someone to come home.

I climbed back into Leons car and buckled up."Thanks."I mumbled and Leon smiled.He drove out of the parking lot towards his house and as he was turning to turn into his Lane I noticed someone run the red light and All I saw was the Car heading strait for my side of the car.

Vincent could hear the phone ringing and walked downstairs to anser it.As he was walking into the kitchen he could hear Yura anser the phone."Hello...Yes...what...no..."He heard the phone hit the floor and he ran into the Kitchen to see what happened.Yura was on her knees in the middle of the floor."What...what happened."Yura looked up."Vincent...Leon and Arecene were in a Accident.Leon's okay...he broke a few bones...But..."She began to cry.'What about Arecene?'Vincent wondered.He looked at Yura."What happened to Arecene?"He asked and Yura looked up."Vincent...She's in a Coma...She has a 2 percent chance of living."Vincent shook his head."No...no...I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"His eyes turned from red to green and he could fell chaos takeing over him.He took a deep breath and turned running upstairs.

Two hours later he could her someone knock on his door."What?"He asked and cloud opened his door."Were going to see Leon and Arecene.Are you coming."Vincent looked up from what he was doing."Maybe you guy's should go without me.Hospitals make me...nervous."Cloud bit his lip and nodded."We'll be back with news 'kay." Vincent nodded and Cloud closed his door.'Good excuse Vincent...but whats the real reason.'Vincent looked back down at the drawing of a black rose he was working on."I...it wasn't an excuse."He picked up his pencil and continued to draw his Rose.


	9. It won't be continued

_Okay so I was re-reading this story and I noticed somthing...HOLY HELL WHAT THE enter and cuss word of your choosing hereI CAN'T EVEN FOLLOW MY OWN STORY. So to every one who has read my epic failure of a story...I"M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry...(Times 1,000,000,000,000,000.) so I twill be re written and re posted on better terms. and you'll be able to follow it I promise!!_


End file.
